Cyclitol derivatives having the formula ##STR5## wherein Y is hydrogen or alkanoyl, the group --NXX' is a heterocyclic nitrogen containing group, and n is 0, 1 or 2 are encompassed by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,031, issued July 8, 1975. Among the heterocyclic groups disclosed are piperazino, (lower alkyl)piperazino, di(lower alkyl)piperazino, (lower alkoxy)piperazino, (hydroxy-lower alkyl)piperazino, (alkanoyloxy-lower alkyl)piperazino, (hydroxy-lower alkoxy-lower alkyl)piperazino, and (carbo-lower alkoxy)piperazino. The treatment of hypertension is one of the utilities for the compounds disclosed by the patent.
Burger, Medicinal Chemistry, third edition (part II), John Wiley & Sons, Inc., New York, 1970, chapter 39, "Antihypertensive Agents," pgs. 1019-1064 discloses various classes of antihypertensive agents. Among the classes of compounds disclosed are veratrum alkaloids, the hypotensive activity of which may be largely attributable to the acylation of several hydroxyl functions of an alkamine. Other classes of antihypertensive agents disclosed by Burger include phenoxypropanolamines and phenethanolamines.